ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS2E12 Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray
Plot The Tennysons go to a swamp for Gatorfest, an alligator festival. Gwen catches Ben fooling around with the Omnitrix, trying to find more new aliens. Max tells Ben not to do anything to the Omnitrix. Ben doesn't listen, and he pulls off the faceplate of the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix emits a burst of green light. Max and Gwen come out, but Ben says that the light and noise were caused by lightning, which makes Gwen suspicious. The three retire to bed. In the morning, Ben reattaches the faceplate with gum. The swamp is crowded with people for Gatorfest. The Tennysons walk around the festival, not noticing a fisherman with Stinkfly worms. They watch three baby gators hatch and go into the water, but immediately come back out. Gwen notices a giant mutant frog emerge from the water. Ben recognizes it as Dr. Animo's. Animo arrives and the Omnitrix faceplate falls off. The frog attacks Ben. Ben turns into Stink Arms, a fusion of Stinkfly and Four Arms. Stink Arms fights the frog, noticing that he isn't as strong as Four Arms and is too large to fly. Animo notices the faceplate mutate a crab and takes it. He rides off on his frog. Stink Arms turns back into Ben. Gwen notices that the faceplate isn't on the watch and Ben realizes that Animo must have taken it. Animo puts it into a ray at his base. He fires the ray at a bat and mutates it into a half-bat, half-Pyronite. The Tennysons look for Animo on a riverboat. They are attacked by Animo's bat. Ben turns into Diamond Matter, a fusion of Diamondhead and Grey Matter. The bat grabs Diamond Matter and drops him. He lands in the water and is eaten by an alligator. He escapes and lands on a tree, but the bat grabs him again and drops him in the boat. The bat flies away, but the boat runs into a grove of trees. Diamond Matter cuts trees in half before turning into Ben. The trio sees the bat land in an abandoned observatory. They enter and are attacked by Animo's frog. Animo fires his ray at Max, turning him into a Stinkfly slug. Animo aims the ray at Ben, but Ben dodges. The frog and bat surround Ben and he turns into Heat Jaws, a fusion of Heatblast and Ripjaws. Heat Jaws attacks Animo, but his flames aren't as strong as Heatblast's. Animo fires the ray, but it doesn't affect the transformed Heat Jaws. The frog and bat attack Heat Jaws. Heat Jaws begins to become dehydrated. He sends the bat into the water, but is attacked by the frog. He burns the frog's tongue and it releases him. Animo aims the ray at Gwen and she flees. The bat flies out of the water and chases Gwen. She climbs inside the ray. Heat Jaws is attacked by the frog again. The bat grabs him. He bites it and it drops him onto the frog and into the water. The water strengthens him and his fire, and he defeats the bat and frog. Animo aims the ray at the sky and fires. Heat Jaws shoots the ray. Gwen removes the faceplate, deactivating the ray. Animo chases her and Heat Jaws shoots him off. Gwen reverses the faceplate in the ray and Heat Jaws fires it, fixing Max. Gwen gives Ben the faceplate and he puts it on the Omnitrix. When he turns back into Ben, the faceplate is attached. Later, in the Rustbucket, the Tennysons watch Animo getting arrested. Characters Characters Stink Arms.PNG|Stink Arms|link=Stink Arms Diamond Matter.PNG|Diamond Matter|link=Diamond Matter Heat Jaws.PNG|Heat Jaws|link=Heat Jaws *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Fisherman Villains *Animo's Frog *Dr. Animo *Animo's Bat Aliens *Stink Arms *Diamond Matter *Heat Jaws Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes